


At The Dinner Table

by Movie_Popcorn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: Tony doesn't understand the Rogers family. Bucky is terrifying and apparently Steve has lost his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony knows a lot of things. He understands things that will stump most people. He is an absolute tech wizard. He has three PhDs. He is a flat out genius. He knows a lot of things, but one thing that does stump him is the Rogers family.

Steve is a good guy, a painfully good guy in actuality. Tony’s worked with him for years and while he does annoy the hell out of him at times and has induced many eye rolls, Tony likes him. He’s glad that they have been able to work out their differences over the Accords and were back together. He is glad that Steve is an Avenger once more.

The complication of these things is what Steve brought back with him once he decided to become an Avenger again. What Steve brought back with him is Bucky. No, not just normal Bucky, of course not. Tony would understand that. Steve is creepily and obsessively in love with the guy. Steve brought back Bucky. And their kid. And Bucky’s very pregnant belly. 

Turns out that this deadly master assassin, who had murdered Tony’s own parents, was an omega. A fucking omega. And not just any omega. He had to be one fucking fertile omega. 

Bucky didn’t want to do harm anymore, Steve had said. He doesn’t want to be involved in any of this. He wants to stay at home and just live his own life. Which, apparently meant that he should have as many kids as humanly possible. They are up to four. 

But see, all of this Tony can still understand. He is still a little shocked that Bucky is in fact an omega, but he can get used to it. He’s not surprised at all that Steve and Bucky fuck like rabbits and apparently breed like them too. No, what confuses the hell out of Tony is the fucking delusions that Steve seems to have about his family.

Steve thinks he has it made. He brags about how good of an omega he has. He tells them about his fantastic dinners that Bucky has cooked. He tells them about how nurturing Bucky is to the children. They know all about how Bucky is apparently the best damn mother and omega that has ever existed.

The thing is, though, Tony knows that’s not true. Bucky is scary as shit. He barely speaks to any of them. He glares at them constantly. He has this look of pure murder in his eyes every time they see him. That is not the sign of a loving and nurturing omega. That is the sign of a brain washed assassin who probably shouldn’t be around kids.

And now Tony finds himself sitting across from said brain washed assassin in some meeting. Bucky was providing some information about some HYDRA agents, which by providing information means grunting out a few words here and there while looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world then right here. 

Bucky and Steve’s youngest son is currently sitting in his lap and playing with Bucky’s metal fingers. That always weirded Tony out. He didn’t understand how Steve could be fine with his babies playing with such a dangerous weapon, but then again Steve seems to have gone off the deep end since he returned. Their older son was very intently coloring next to Bucky. His eyes were narrowed and he viciously colored on some piece of paper. Tony wondered if maybe this kid got a little bit of the brain washed assassin DNA. Maybe all of that messed Bucky up more than they thought… Tony knew the girls were at school so they were only stuck with two of the Rogers kids today.

“Is that all the information you know, Barnes?” the general asked as he closed his notebook.

“Rogers,” Bucky grunted out, his eyes narrowing into a further glare.

“Excuse me?” the man frowned.

“My last name is Rogers,” Bucky glared. 

“He’s Steve’s housewife of course he would have his last name,” Tony provided. Might as well be useful. “You seem shocked. The presence of the kids were not a dead give away? You know how the story is, alpha meets omega. Alpha takes a super soldier serum. Alpha and omega go to war. Omega becomes a prisoner of war and becomes a brain washed assassin. Alpha and omega get back together, try to kill each other but then fall in love and breed a ton of babies.” 

Bucky responded by turning his glare to Tony. Tony knew if looks could kill, and if anyone could figure out how to do that Bucky would, Tony would be dead. He also once again, wondered if Bucky was capable of not glaring. That would be a miracle.

“Don’t you have some laundry to take care of,” Tony really did have a death wish.

Bucky responded by breaking the armrest of his chair. He stood up, tucked the baby to his side and took the little boy’s hands before storming out of the room. 

“I wasn’t finished…” the general muttered.

Tony knew he was going to get in trouble for that. But whatever. He knew what he was doing. He wasn’t surprised at all to see Steve pay him a visit later that evening. Tony was pouring himself a glass of scotch once the super solider stormed into the room.

“Tony. I need a word,” Steve said in that firm Captain America voice.

“Sure thing,” Tony shrugged as he took a sip. “You want a glass? Seems like this will not be a very fun word.”

Steve paused for a second to think before he shook his head. “No, thank you. Tony, you have got to start being nicer to Bucky. He’s sensitive.”

“He’s capable of feeling emotions?” Tony frowned. “Since when?”

Steve sighed and gave him the eyebrows of disappointment. “I’m glad that things are getting better between the two of you. I’m glad that you understand that he was brain washed and was not himself when what happened… happened. But please start treating him better.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Tony shrugged. 

“You insulted him today,” Steve sighed. “It made him cry.”

“He can cry?!” Tony gasped. “Since when?” Okay, he wasn’t playing that time. He is absolutely positive that Steve is either making shit up to make Tony feel bad, or the guy needs a psyche evaluation. 

“Not funny,” Steve answered. “Yes, he can. And he’s sensitive.”

“Sensitive?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Oh shit, don’t tell me he’s pregnant again.”

Steve blushed. “Well… we don’t think so…”

“Oh goddammit,” Tony sighed. “Have you looked into getting a vasectomy? Or can that not work with the serum? I don’t think this has been tested yet… but I damn well know that condoms work. Jesus Christ.”

“We are fine with our family planning,” Steve said firmly. “I just want you to treat my mate better. Please stop saying such hurtful things to him.”

“How do you even get all of this out of him?” Tony asked. “He doesn’t talk.”

Steve blinked. “Bucky talks all the time… Between him and the kids I never get a moment of quiet.”

“Oh my god!” Tony groaned. “Are you insane? Are you having delusions about what your family is like? You are mated to the scariest person I know! Who doesn’t talk! And does nothing but glare!”

Steve sighed. “Tony, Bucky isn’t like that. I guess he’s still uncomfortable around you guys. Maybe you should come to dinner and see what he’s like at home.”

Tony could go. And then he would know for sure that Steve has absolutely lost it. Or he could be walking into a trap. He could be murdered by scary Bucky and crazy Steve. A small part of him wondered if maybe Steve was telling the truth. No. No way. 

“Fine,” Tony shrugged. “I could use a home cooked meal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking FOREVER to post anything. Life has been absolutely insane! Hopefully things are starting to calm down. 
> 
> Let me know if there is anything you are desperate for me to update or if there is any prompt you are dying to see written! I'm hoping to get back into the writing game full force!

Tony clutched the bottle of wine in his hands and rocked back and forth on his feet. He was standing outside of the Rogers’ home and was trying to build up the nerve to go in. There are a few facilities that he could take Steve to once he gets confirmation that the guy was off his rocker. He didn’t want him to snap and take them all out. He was running through them all in his head when the door opened. 

“What’s St. Mary’s?” the little girl asked as she held onto the doorknob and hung off of it. 

“What?”

“You kept saying that you were gonna take him to St. Mary’s,” the little girl answered. What was her name? Sabrina? Sebine? Stevetina? Fuck… Sarah! It was Sarah! 

“What the f- heck? I said that out loud?” Tony frowned.

“Tony, come in,” Steve suddenly appeared behind Sarah. “It’s weird that you have been standing outside of the door mumbling to yourself.”

“Whatever,” Tony shrugged and sauntered in and slapped the wine bottle to Steve’s chest. “So what are we having tonight?” 

“Pot roast,” Steve smiled. “You are going to love it, Bucky makes the best damn pot roast you will have ever tasted. He seasons it with-“

“The hell!” Tony interrupted. 

Sitting silently on the couch with his eyes looking at him, as if they would bore into his mind was Bucky. Bucky who was shirtless. And nursing his youngest. 

“Well, I’m not going to forget that!” Tony exclaimed.

“Tony, stop it,” Steve chastised. “He’s just feeding the baby.”

Tony rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before turning away and looking anywhere besides Bucky. “Do you want a drink? I need a drink. A drink sounds awesome.”

Steve gave him a quick stern look before turning back to the kitchen. “Sure! We’ve got some beer and some scotch and your wine of course.”

“Wine sounds great,” Tony shrugged and looked around the kitchen. It definitely looked… lived in. There were little kids drawings covering the fridge. There were toys anywhere and everywhere. Piles of laundry were stacked in the corner of their kitchen. 

“Daddy!” shrieked the older boy as he wandered into the kitchen. He had a huge grin on his face and a diaper on his head and nothing else. “Hungry!” he squealed as he launched himself against Steve’s leg.

“Jesus! Is everyone naked in this house?” Tony quickly covered his eyes.

“Grant! Where are your clothes?” Steve reached down and grabbed the little boy. “Bucky! Where are his clothes!”

“I’m feeding the baby!” Bucky screamed back. “You are a grown man! You can find them.”

“Let’s get your clothes on, little guy,” Steve frowned. 

“No!” Grant sobbed as Steve carried him out of the kitchen. Leaving Tony alone. 

Okay… he’s seen a naked toddler, a topless angry assassin and now he’s alone in the kitchen. At least he has wine. Wine will get him through tonight. Just as he took a sip, a hyper little girl bumped into him, spilling the red wine all down his white dress shirt. “Dammit!”

“Ooops,” the little girl bit his lip, calming down instantly, and looked up at him with huge watery blue eyes. “Sorry,” she whispered before she started to cry. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Just watch where you are going,” Tony said awkwardly. He wasn’t really great around kids. 

“Stark,” a voice growled behind him.

“Goddammit,” Tony sighed as he turned around to be faced with a very angry Bucky, who thankfully had his shirt back on. 

Bucky’s metal arm shot out and grabbed Tony by the throat. “You. Made. My. Daughter. Cry?!” he gritted out as he squeezed his throat. 

“It was an accident,” Tony wheezed out as he grabbed at the metal hand. So this is how he was going to go. Being murdered by a crazed assassin because said assassin’s daughter ran into him and spilled his wine. Well fuck. He could have at least have been allowed a clean shirt before death. 

“Hey! Hey!” Steve ran back into the room with his now dressed toddler following him. “What is going on?” He grabbed Bucky’s hand and made him release Tony’s throat. 

“Your mate is a psycho!” Tony gasped. “Your kids are crazy!”

“Get out!” Bucky snarled, looking more animal than human. 

“Everyone calm down!” Steve shouted. “Tony, Bucky is just protective of the kids and the kids are just kids. Bucky, Tony needs to get to know you better. I want everyone to be friends.”

“If he lays a hand on my kids…” Bucky started.

“I didn’t touch your kids! She ran into me! It was an accident!” Tony protested. 

“I’m sorry,” the little girl grabbed a hold of Bucky’s pant leg and chewed on her thumb. “Mama, don’t be upset.”

Bucky’s face immediately softened and he bent down to pull his daughter into his arms. “Oh Winnie, Mama’s not upset.”

Tony squinted his eyes at the scene and rubbed his neck. What the fuck? Bucky actually did look kinda soft and gentle. Not totally soft and gentle. Just kinda. He was still Bucky after all.

Steve smiled softly and whispered to Tony. “See? Isn’t he the best mother?”

Well, no. The best mother probably doesn’t choke dinner guests in front of their children, but Tony doesn’t have any kids. What does he know?

“Let’s all get some dinner,” Steve clapped his hands together. “It smells delicious and I am starving!”

“You are always starving,” grunted Bucky as he pulled himself off of the floor and went to take the roast out of the oven.

“I can’t help it. I have a high metabolism,” Steve pouted. 

Bucky just rolled his eyes and started to plate dinner for everyone. “Kids. Go wash up.” He demanded. The kids surprisingly stopped goofing off and immediately went to go get cleaned up. 

“The food does smell delicious,” Tony said still a bit weary of Bucky. “You want some wine?”

“Can’t. Nursing,” Bucky grunted as he put the baby in the high chair in front of the table. “Thanks though.”

Well that was a start. They were being civil. Steve certainly looked awfully proud about this development. The kids ran back to the table and all took their respective seats. 

The pot roast was surprisingly really good. The conversation at the dinner table was pretty dull. Steve and the kids were mostly talking about how their day went while Bucky grunted out an answer here and there while he focused on making sure Grant was eating his dinner. The family seemed surprisingly kinda normal. Well, as normal as they were capable of being. It actually wasn’t that bad of a time. Ignoring the beginning of the night. 

“Well that was amazing,” Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “You are the best chef. I’ll get everything cleaned up.”

“I really should get going,” Tony mumbled and stood up.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Bucky stood up after him.

“You don’t have to,” Tony protested.

“I insist,” Bucky shook his head and already started to march his way to the door. “Please don’t come back again.”

“More than glad not to,” Tony agreed. 

Bucky nodded. “But let Steve think it was a success.”

“Agreed,” Tony shook Bucky’s hand. “See you hopefully not very often.”

“See you,” Bucky gave Tony a bit of a grin before shutting the door.


End file.
